The present invention relates to a cord retaining and winding device for shortening an electric cord or wire at a desired length.
Electric cords or wires attached to electric appliances, telephones and the like have generally sufficient length to connect the appliances to electric outlets or terminals. If an appliance is placed adjacent to an electric outlet, an electric cord, which is too long and is not used, is left behind the electric appliance or simply placed in front of the electric outlet.
The unused or too long electric cord may be bundled together. However, in case an electric cord is occasionally used in full length, it is troublesome to bundle the cord each time. Therefore, an unused electric cord is generally left behind an electric appliance.
The unused cord left behind an electric appliance may tangle together to cause trouble in cleaning. Also, the unused cord in front of an electric outlet looks bad, which may be caught when cleaning, walking and so on.
In some electric appliances, there is provided a cord winding device to withdraw and retract the electric cord. However, most of the electric appliances does not have such cord winding devices. In this case, bundling an unused or too long electric cord is the only way to shorten an electric cord. There is no device to shorten an electric cord at a desired length.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a cord retaining device, which can neatly hold an unused cord to shorten appearance of a cord.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord retaining device as stated above, wherein the shortened cord can be extended to full original length.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cord retaining device as stated above, wherein a plurality of cords can be shortened at the same time.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cord retaining device as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.